Hunter
by M.A.Coates
Summary: Alice Good is a witch hunter and a damn good one at that. She'd never strayed from her work, always making sure her charge was dead when it should be. But when Alice finds herself with feelings for one of the Sons, could her world come crashing down? Or can Alice save the guy she loves by exposing the truth about hunters?
1. First Meet

alright my awsome readers! a new twisted fanfic for ya!!

I stared down at the picture of the four guys I would have to kill very soon. One was a dirty blonde named Reid Garwin, two were brunettes Caleb Danvers and Tyler Simms, and the last was also a dirty blonde but his hair was shoulder length as opposed to Reid's who's was slightly shorter, his name was Pouge Perry. The magic that flows through their veins is why I have to kill them or I wouldn't, but I'm a hunter bent on killing witches. At first I hated it, killing them, but when I figured out how they were naturally pulled to me I found it was a fun game, a game I don't lose.

"Alice." came a voice as there was a nock on my bedroom door.

"Yes Mom?" I said as my mother opened the door. She looked at the photo in my hand.

"Ah, preparing? I know how you feel. I hear these 'Sons of Ipswitch' are a strong coven, even took out one of their own who had three generations of power to back him up." she said.

"Thanks Mom, that makes everything so much better." I said sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon Alice, your the first hunter for generations who has the fire controlling power. You'll be fine, you can't honestly think they'll beat you." she stated and I nodded.

"So which one am I supposed to get close to?" I asked.

"Well, Danvers is the most intuitive one so he might figure you out too quick, Perry has a good head on his shoulders and he's closest to Danvers so not him... I think your best chance is to go for the other blonde." said my mom, quickly reading their personalities right from the picture.

"You mean Reid?" I said.

"Yup, they hang out at the Dells. Go there tonight, I'm sure your roomate will find you and show you them. This should be easy if you avoid Caleb." she said, "Good luck." and left the room. I looked out the window, it was dark, I had better get moving. I grabbed my jacket, leaving my knives, and left the house. My silver, European, Aston Marton DB9 awaited me in the driveway. I sped off to the Dells, looking for a fight.

The party at the Dells was large, everyone had a drink in their hand, so I joined them. "Man! It's the light stuff!" I complained, looking at my can.

"Yeah, they don't have great taste here." said a smooth voice behind me, I turned around. "Reid Garwin." my charge introduced. I took the hand he held out.

"Alice Good." I said with a smile.

"Oh your the new girl. I'll show you around." he said. He led me around, telling me everyone I should become friends with, avoid, or, if I was gay, have sex with. In no time I was laughing lightly, happy to have a break from my mission. Music thumped from inside a truck and I let my hips move to the rythem. I felt Reid come up behind me, placing a hand on my hip he danced with me. My hand came up to press him closer to me, his lips rested against against my neck. After afew minutes of losing myself in his body I pulled away, I had to control myself, I have to kill him.

"Sorry." Reid said appologetically.

"What?" I said, astonished.

"I'm sorry, that was really stupid." he said with honest regret.

"No it was great! It's just... I have to find my roomate." I said.

"You mean Tiffany?" he asked. The name rang a bell.

"Yeah, I think so." I said.

"She's Tyler's new girl, they'll be this way." he said. He led me around a croud and then I saw the rest of the sons. Tyler sat on the bumper of a Hummer, his I assumed, with his hand in Tiffany's. Pouge was a couple feet away talking to Caleb and laughing at something. "Hey guys this is Alice Good, Alice this is Pouge, Caleb, Tyler, and Tiffany." Reid introduced.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Well, she doesn't seem like a total bitch. Good." said Tiffany.

"Oh, sorry to dissapoint you but if your stuck up I am a bitch." I said smartly.

"I really like this one, she's way better than those stuck up bitches." said Tiffany, toying with her dirty blonde hair. After that I fit in like I had always been there, forgetting my mission and loving it. It wasn't long before I was leaning into Reid, content to stay there. I knew hunters were attracted to witches but I didn't know it was this bad. I was falling head over heels for this guy. We were there late, 'till about eleven or midnight, before we began to leave.

"Come to my dorm." Reid whispered into my ear, lips brushing up against it. I shivered and it had nothing to do with the weather.

"I'm not _that_ easy." I said. He laughed.

"I meant for some decent beer." he chuckled, "But if you don't want any..."

"No!" I said in mock panic. "I'll come." I ended up leading him to my car because it turnes out he is the only son with no means of transportation. He looked at the European car in astonishment.

"Did you rob a bank?" he asked when we were in.

"No but you might want to hold on and try not to have a heart attack." I replied. We took off for Spencer Academy going about 80 mph.

ok guys i know theres some holes but i promise i will fill them in!! you no the dealio!! reveiw!! this baby is new, if i don't get reveiws i delete it!!


	2. Long Talk

Check out the pics for my characters on my profile page and please review!

I laughed as Reid told me about his several close calls with falling asleep in class. I held my beer in one hand and the keys to my car in the other as I sat with him on his bed.

"Yeah, Caleb hates it when I get in trouble but girls think I'm a bad ass so I guess it's worth it." he said with a wide grin.

"Oh yeah, your a real bad ass, you almost peed your pants when we took off." I laughed.

"Nah uh!" he countered. We laughed for a moment before I looked in his eyes.

"Why do you let Caleb boss you around all the time, then? Why not tell him to shove it?" I asked. Reid looked at me with a small smile and I looked for a clue in his expression.

"The guys and I are really close, like brothers, and just because Caleb irritates me 90 percent of the time doesn't mean I don't care about him. I guess it's hard to explain." he said frowning at his beer.

"No, I understand, back home there are a group of us that are pretty tight knit. I always feel obligated to please them, always." as I said this I took another swig of my beer, I didn't want to be a buzz kill. "You and Tyler seem to be great parteners in crime."

His face cracked into a grin and he turned back into his light goofy self. "Are you jealous?" he asked.

"Should I be?" I countered raising an eyebrow. He punched me lightly in the arm and I set my beer on the nightstand beside us before tackling him. We struggled for a moment before I was able to get on top of him. "Pinned Ya."

"Damn girl, you're strong." he said eyeing my biceps.

"I work out." I replied with a shrug. "I should probably head home, I'm not supposed to move in until tomarrow." I got off of him and grabbed my keys off the nightstand but they were snached away a second later.

"You've been drinking... alot, you can't drive." he said. I went to grab my keys but all he had to do was hold him over his head so I couldn't reach them.

"What should I do then? Sleep here in your bed with you?" I shot back sarcastically.

"No, you can sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." he said sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"I have nothing to wear." I said.

"Wear one of my tee-shirts." he countered. "Face it, Alice, you have no excuses."

"Fine, but I'll sleep on the floor, you sleep in the bed." he didn't challenge this and soon we were settled into our sleeping arrangments, me with his oversized tee-shirt on and him with just boxers.

"Goodnight Alice." he mumbled shutting off the lights.

"Goodnight Reid."

i know, strange chap right? you haven't even read the half of it! just review and I'll write more!


	3. Invitation

When I awoke the next morning, I sighed. I had broken so many rules last night, not to mention the resulting hangover. I slipped out from underneath the blanket Reid had given me and stood up off the floor. Stretching, I went into the bathroom and grabbed one of the towels. I slipped off the t-shirt and placed it next to his snoring body. I wrapped myself in the towel and grabbed my clothes, leaving the room.

I smiled as I lumbered down the hall towards the showers. I had definitely gotten close to Reid. But had I compromised myself? No. I decided I hadn't. I wouldn't. I also decided that the feelings I felt yesterday had to do with the alcohol. so why was it so easy to wake up in Reid's room? Why was it so easy to smell his smell? I shook it off. It was just that instinctive attraction between hunter and hunted.

As I stepped into the shower, I allowed the stress and sweat of the night before to be washed off by the scalding water. It felt good. So good. I closed my eyes and turned my face up to the heat, thankful for its unbias existence. I knew, quiet clearly, that the scar that ran from the base of my neck to my left ribcage was glowing a bright red now. I remembered, like I sometimes do, how I got it.

I was a little girl, maybe five, when the angry man charged across the wildflower-filled field where I played. I ducked down into the overgrown grass, careful not to crush the butterfly in my hands. His eyes were black, that was clear. I knew what that meant, even then. He was evil, he had The Power. I don't know how he spotted me, maybe a bit of stray hair blew in the breeze, but he did.

"Little rat!" He called, "Thought you could hide from me?" I noticed a thick, sharp, stick levatate next to him as I cowered in the brush. "Your filthy mother damn near killed my son." he said then he grinned, "but that doesn't matter now. No. Because payback is a bitch."

The stick flew at me like a spear. I turned to run. I remember the hot pain in my side, and screaming. Screaming and screaming and screaming.

I shut the water off and rang my hair out as the memory faded. It was in the past. I needed to concentrate on now. I dried myself off and got dressed, quietly thinking about the grilling my mother would give me. After all, I had stayed the night with a witch. I laughed quietly. Yeah, I was in for it.

* * *

"Alice Marie Good!"

"Yes Mother?" I replied, holding off a grin. Reid had texted me four times already. It was noon and I was sitting at one of our Hunter Meetings when my phone started buzzing.

"Shut it off." she growled. She was already pissed off about me staying the night with Reid. I had justified my actions with the simple reply "I was drunk" and a shrug of my shoulders. Now I looked up from my phone screen and smiled politely.

"Can't, it's my charge." this caught the attention of several of the Elders. They looked at me curiously from across the dining room table.

"Really?" one of them asked, a man in his fifties with graying hair and beady dark eyes. "That's wonderful progress, Alice"

I smiled, "Thank you, umm-" his name escaped me.

"Vladimir" he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry." I mumbled as my phone buzzed again. This time it was Tiffany so I hit "Ignore" as my mother began to talk.

"This is why, Vlad, that I would like to put her directly into Spencer Academy. That is the target territory. She can take them down from the inside. We don't have much time. The young one will ascend in two weeks. Then they will be too strong." she said in a tone that said she was annoyed at needing to explain this.

"You have her set up in admissions already?" he asked.

"Yes, she only needs to check in."

"Do it." he replied and then adjourned the meeting.

Shortly after, they left. The meeting hadn't been long today but there wasn't much to talk about, witches and hunters were fading breeds. The constant fighting and killing was making both exstinct and making women aprehensive about bringing children into the fight. I paused on my way up the stairs. I didn't want to have kids, not if they'd have this life. I briefly touched my scar through my silk meeting dress and continued up to my room. When I got up there, I leapt unto my bed and flipped open my cellphone, my heart racing, and read the first text.

_Hey, it's Reid, had fun last night, txt back._ I smiled and scrolled to the next.

_hey, me again, ur not pissed r u? I had 2 make u stay, u were wasted, txt back._

_alice, pls txt me, i rly like u, k? _That one made me pause. Reid Garwin had admitted he liked someone. It had to be the supernatural pull. But my heart was in my throat as I scrolled down to the last.

_come 2 Nicky's 2night, 8:00, ask tiff if u don't know where it is._ I realized I was holding my breath and I let it out and then texted Reid back only one letter, _k_. Then I dialed Tiffany's number.

"Hello?" asked the voice I recognized.

"Hey Tiff, it's Alice." I replied.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I need to know how to get to Nicky's." I heard her laugh.

"Listen closely."

**dear reader's, this is your author speaking. if you have the time to read this chapter of hunter than you should have the time to review it. Please do. i need to know how i am doing so far and if you want me to continue to expand Alice and Reid's relationship. constructive critisism is always good and i do listen to it. i would also be happy if you checked out my character pics and told me what you thought. thank you. P.S put in the title of your fav classic rock song to your review, i need ideas!**


	4. Electric

**for the only person who reviewed chap three**

The juke box was playing "Hit me with your best shot" as I entered the bar. Tonight I had brought my knives. One was at my ankle in my leather 'hooker boots' as my mother liked to call them. The other was in the glove compartment of my car. Both were made for throwing and both were deadly. I wore dark skinny jeans and a silver mesh top that was just shiny enough to bring out my eyes. My choice of clothing not only made me look bad-ass but it also was perfect for a fight.

I spotted Reid immediatly at the pool table. Of course. I was about fifteen minutes early. I could clearly see that he was beating a guy with blonde hair who wasn't very happy about it. I could also clearly sense that he was using. He made a near impossible combo-shot that turned that blonde guy red.

"Cheating son-of-a-"

"Hey!" I yelled inturrupting the blonde. "Cool it." I warned.

The guy's face broke into a grin. "Reid has a new play-thing. How nice."

"Go fuck yourself Abbot." Reid growled.

"Enough!" I said walking over to stand between the two guys.

"Hey, babe, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I heard Abbot's ruff voice in my ear as a hand was placed on my ass. I reacted in an instant. I grabbed his hand, twisting it behind his back until he whimpered.

"Touch me again and it'll be the last thing you feel in your lifetime." I hissed, "Now I suggest that you and your little cockey-ass friends leave."

I released the guy, and with one rueful look, he left. I grinned at Reid, who's mouth flapped open.

"Nicky didn't kick you out." he stated, in shock.

"What?" Reid pointed to the beer-bellied bartender. He was grinning at me and shaking his head. "That's Nicky?" I asked.

"Yeah, and every time I've gotten in a fight with Aaron Abott, he throws me out." he stated.

"Yeah, but if it makes you feel any better, that wasn't a fight. That was me putting a duech-bag in his place." I countered with a grin. I could see a smile play at the edges of his mouth. "Nicky wouldn't happen to be stupid enough to sell to minors, would he?" I asked. Reid shook his head with a smile.

"We're lucky he lets Spencer kids in this place. He knows we're all trouble makers but we bring in money." He explained eyeing me. He did this weird thing where he put his thumb and forefinger on his chin, as if he was the Thinking Man.

"Like what you see?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows. I calked one hip and put my hands on each side of my waist.

"Not sure yet." He countered, his eyes amused. "Lacy or cotton?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I shot back, quickly realizing it was my underwear he was talking about. His smile turned into a cocky grin.

"There are other ways I can find that out." Once again my eyebrows shot up. "I like the outfit, though. It definately fits you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Reid just grinned.

He led me to the bar where we ordered two Cokes. Nikki eyed me with apprehension as I took the glass. I gave him a wink before following Reid to a table. There we found Pogue, Kate, Sarah, Caleb, and Tyler.

"Where's Tiffany?" I asked. Tyler scoweled.

"They're fighting." Kate said with a sympathetic smile. Reid patted Tyler on the shoulder.

"It's okay Baby Boy, no lady can resist a Simms... or a Garwin." He said putting a finger on his chin thoughtfully. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I said competitively. "I think it's that no Garwin can resist a lady." We had completely lost track of the idea of comforting Tyler as Reid's eyes locked mine. I lowered my face, seductively keeping my eyes locked with Reid's. I noticed both Kate and Sarah's astonished expressions as Reid became utterly enthralled by my gaze. I broke our connection and Reid shook himself. "See, you can't resist."

Suddenly it was as if I had verbally challenged Reid, which I guess I kinda did. We danced, or thats what it looked like to everyone else but to us, it was more or less a battle of the sexes. Our bodies fit togather perfectly on the dance floor, my legs provocatively touched against his inner legs as his hands captured my hips, guiding them to grind against his body. We never allowed the other to cross the line on the dance floor, never giving in to the intense sexual tension between us. Caleb and Sarah joined us, enjoying the music and working their bodies togather. The floor quickly filled so Reid and I were able to sneak out unnoticed.

My back slammed against my car door as Reid pressed his body into mine. His lips trailed my jaw and my neck, hungry but careful. I moaned, my eyes closing as his hands explored my waist. I somehow managed to get myself into the car, Reid following suit. We didn't talk the entire ride back but our lips immediately captured eachother as we arrived in Reid's dorm room. Reid sent a quick text to Tyler to go to my dorm and make up with Tiffany for the night. Not once during that moment did I think to stop. Not once did my mind stray from his perfect blue eyes and the tangy taste of his lips. I wanted him. Bad.

I layed back on the bed as his lips continued to explore my body. I felt the botton of my pants come undone and then a grin against my waist. I could hear the satisfaction in his voice as he said, "Lace". I didn't have time to react before my pants were slipped off. I tore at his shirt, finally getting it over his head and then marveling at his perfectly toned abdomen. He grinned, pleased with my admiration. It didn't take long before my shirt was on the floor. This time it was Reid who paused. I immediately thought something was wrong. But then I noticed his eyes wandering across my body as if he was taking in as much as he could. Then he was more ravenous. As he removed my bra and I removed his pants, he was much more clear about what he wanted. Me. A shiver crossed through my body as I felt him against me. There was only a thin barrier of cotton between us now and suddenly I found myself wondering about whether I should do it. This attraction, the aching in my abdomen for him, it was more than I had ever felt towards a charge. I suddenly felt like it was more than I wanted to feel towards a charge. I couldn't help it. I liked it. Alot. I helped him finish removing my underwear and he did his. The moment our bodies came togather I new I'd made the right decision. An electric shock rocked my body and I moaned in pleasure. The feel of it made my whole body shake. I'd never have a night like that one again.

_I know, a steamy chap. I wasn't even planning this when I started it either. Anyways, please review and stay tuned for the next chap cuz it's gonna hold a biiiiig shocker._


	5. Love and Betrayal

_I'm a little disappointed, no reviews. Reviews let me know if i'm doing things right. Please review, even if it's negative._

I awoke to the mixed smell of my perfume and Reid's cologne. It was a good smell, lavender mixed with a kind of musty pine. It made me smile as I pulled myself a little tighter against his body. My head was against his chest and my legs entangled in his. I felt him pick up his hand and he began to pull my hair back from my face. I smiled against him.

"Morning sleepyhead." he mumbled.

"Timesit?" I mumbled, too tired to fully pronounce anything. My boby ached from the night before. Just wiggling my toes made my entire leg protest.

"Ten Thirty." My eyes shot open and I jumped up, wrapping the blanket around me. Reid watched me with a miled grin. "Umm, there's really no point in that. I saw plenty last night."

I shot him a glare as I began picking up my clothes and putting them on. I had left him fully exposed on the bed and I shot him a rueful look. "I have an appointment in a half hour." I whined. He got up from the bed wrapping my half clothed body in his naked one.

"Miss it." he whispered in my ear making a shiver run up my back. I felt my newely replaced bra come undone and his hands run accross my breasts. I looked up at him, holding his gaze for just moments before pulling away and reclipping my bra. He grabbed me by the waist, spinning me around and capturing my mouth with his. The sweet tase of his lips made me groan and I closed my eyes. That was, until I felt a peice if sharp metal against my back. "Tell me why a pretty girl like you would have a athemae in her boot."

I felt the force of Reid's power as it slammed me back onto the bed. When I looked at him, fear crashed into me. He wasn't the snarky but soft guy I had just had sex with. He was a killer, eyes a deeper black than night itself and hate written across every portion of his face. A towel wrapped itself around Reid's lower half as my knife floated just beside his head, pointed towards me of course.

"Reid, I-"

"Don't bother. Ya know, Caleb is just gonna love that I fell for a Hunter. I mean, it's not like I don't fuck up enough in his eyes." he said, "But what he wont be able to do is say I let you get away." The last part made my blood run cold. So cold, it seemed, that it turned to fire.

It was the first time I had ever used my given hunting talent. It was such an active affinity, I hadn't really felt the need to. The fire created a circle around Reid. This was it, this was my chance to finish my charge, weaken the Sons, and go down in history as one of the best Hunters ever. So why did I suddenly feel like I was going to throw up? Why did I want more than anything for the walls of fire to dissapate so I could run into his arms? I realized with a sickening jolt of my stomach that I was in love with Reid Garwin. I lay, sprawled out on his bed in jeans and a bra, and I realized that I was in love with my charge.

It was then that the phone in my jean pocket began to vibrate. I picked it up, trusting that the fire would keep him contained. "Kill him." My mother only said the two words before the line went dead. She had been looking at my picture, she knew what was going on. I whispered almost inaudibly "I can't." before the flames died.

Reid and I both stood there, in shock, for a moment. "I won't kill you." I stated, my voice trembling. His eyes had lost the blackness and my knife was on the floor but his body was still tense.

"Why?" he asked jaw tight.

"I love you." I whispered.

_Am I going to see any reviews for this chap? Please reveiw, it is really important to me._


	6. Exposure

_it has recently been brought to my attention that sometimes readers dont know what to write in a review. i can totally understand that, i've been a reader too. so heres what i'm looking for... i want to know if you like the plot so far, i want you to ask questions, let me know if my characters are dimensional enough, ect. thanks. ENJOY!_

"You love me?" Reid's voice was bitter. "Really? After just a week? And lying to me for this entire time?"

My throat tightened and I could feel tears sting my eyes. "Reid, please." I whispered.

"Why should I believe you?" This was almost a yell. He was angry but his eyes stayed normal. My jaw tightened. I didn't want to cry.

"Whether you believe me or not, we need to leave. They'll be sending other Hunter's here soon." My tone was cold and mater-of-fact. I stopped thinking with my emotions and started creating a plan. Step One was to get Reid and the rest of the sons as far away from Spencer Academy as possible. Hell, I needed to get them out of Ipswitch. I could see Reid was doubtful but I put on my best authoritative act I could. "Look, I know my Coven better than you do. Is there any way you can get ahold of the other Sons?" I asked.

Anger flashed into Reid's eyes. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to bring them right to you?"

"No but I think you're smart enough to realize that we all need to get away from Spencer."

I saw defeat weigh into his shoulders. I knew what Reid was in for. Caleb would eat him alive when he found out. Not to mention Caleb, Pogue and Tyler had all been able to find women who weren't trying to kill them. "Okay," he sighed, "So what now?"

"Now we need to find a safe place to stay, somewhere out of Ipswitch." I said, watching him closely. He had moved into the same thought process that I did. He was no longer thinking of my betrayal but thinking of his family.

"My mother's sister has a small horse farm in western mass, would that work?" he asked.

"It's not an ideal distance but it will work."

"It will have to."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" I heard Reid's voice through the blackness.

"Yes!" Caleb and I shouted it at him at the same time. I didn't have to see Caleb glare at me, I could feel it. I felt Kate place her hand on mine. I knew it was a gesture to comfort me but I ended up flinching anyway.

None of the sons wanted to leave their girlfriends in Ipswitch, especially after I explained my mother's abilities. Caleb and I had both agreed on the need for me to be blindfolded. We didn't need my mother looking through my eyes and watching where we were going. No, this was logical. Reid, Kate, and Tyler were under the impression that it was demeaning, while Pogue and Sarah were on the fence. I felt horrible, driving a wedge in the group like this. After all, I didn't belong here.

For some reason Reid had begun to forgive me. It had started with him defending me against Caleb when we told him what I was.

"She can't help what she was born into!" Reid shouted.

"Does she even know what she is?" Caleb hollered back in exasperation.

These things kept running through my mind. I mean, of course I know what I am. A Hunter. Isn't that why I was blindfolded in the back seat?

Aside from that, I could feel Reid's hand on my thigh. His thumb was making slow circles as I sat stark still, listening to the Hummer roar along what I thought was the highway. We had been traveling for what felt like forever but Reid had said it was around 2pm. We hand left the school a little after 11am so when I heard the sound of pavement suddenly turn to gravel, I sight with relief. It was about 10 minutes later when I heard Reid mumble "This is it. Time to meet my aunt."


End file.
